The wild ones
by RightOffPennyLane
Summary: When Tara's 19 year old step sister's relationship with a Russian drug lord goes bad, she runs to the one place she know's she'll always be safe. A quiet little town by the name of Charming.


Summary: When Tara's 19 year old step sister's relationship with a Russian drug lord goes all bad, she runs away to the one place she knows she will always be protected, a cute little town by the name of Charming.

x.x.x.x.x.

Baby'Doll let out an animalistic growl and slammed her foot on the gas, she had to get away. She shifted her Trans Am into 5th gear and set the car into auto pilot. Leaning over to her glove box, she pulled out her favorite Beretta and pulled herself out her drivers side window, trying to get a clear shot at the bright red Mustang that was gaining on her faster than she would like, she took two shots at the front right tire and smiled when she heard the lout _POP_.

She watched as the mustang swerved left and flipped 3 times before finally catching fire and coming to a very loud crash against the side of the highway.

She thanked got it was 7 In the morning and no one else was on the road.

Pulling herself back into the drivers seat she tossed her Beretta into the passenger side and turned her car off auto pilot. She hit her break softly and let the car go down through gears trying to get back to the normal speed limit of 70 mph.

She let out a breath of relief after a few moments.

_POP_

"OH FUCK" She yelled out.

She had completely missed the black Challenger.

But to be honest, she didn't think that he would follow her all the way across the country himself. He never did his own dirty work.

"_My dreams they gotta' kiss me, cuz' I don't get sleep, no…"_

"WHAT" she screamed into her cell phone, knowing exactly who it was.

"You're going to kill yourself if you don't slow down" He said, just as smooth as ever. As if he wasn't chasing her at 180 miles per hour.

"If I slam on my breaks, than we both go" She spoke loudly, trying to get her voice over the loud engine.

"You always were dramatic" He mused….

"I could kill you right now If I wanted" She mumbled, hoping he would hear her over both there cars.

"I have a clear shot at your head…" He chuckled.

"FUCK" She yelled again, slamming her phone shut, she once again put her gas pedal to the floor, skipping 4th gear she forced the car to 200mph putting it on auto pilot once again she grabbed the gun she had just set aside moments ago and went back to the familiar position of half her body hanging out her driver's side window.

She tried to get a clear shot, but he began to zig zag. "YOUR SUCH AN ASSHOLE" She yelled out, doubting he would even be able to hear her. She tried her best to get a clean shot at his tire, but couldn't . She was starting to loose hope, and her only silver lining would be when she passed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign, which wasn't for another 100 miles.

Or maybe It would be sooner, seeing as how she'd been going nearly 200 for the past 30 minuets.

"FUCK" She was honestly starting to think it was becoming her favorite word. Pulling herself back into her car, she did something she never thought she would do.

She called Tara.

"Hello?" Came the soft voice of her older step sister.

"TARA?" Baby'Doll yelled into the phone.

"Baby'Doll?" Tara asked. "What's going on? Why is everything on your end so loud?

"Remember that Russian I met at the beginning of freshmen year?" She yelled over her engine, suddenly wishing she owned a smaller car. Maybe an Altma...

"Sure I do… why?" Baby'Doll could hear the hospital sounds in the background and decided to cut to the chase, figuring Tara was busy with work.

"I ended up having to be a get away driver for a bank robbery and he fucked me over. Im literally in the middle of a chase with him in I-74. I need the son's, Tara" She tried to sound as calm as possible, but doubted it came out calm.

There was a short silence.

"What mile?" Tara asked

"I just passed mile 89, heading towards Charming"

"Give them 10 minuets" Tara told her younger sister. "And don't do anything crazy" She spoke in that harsh tone that Baby'Doll hated so bad.

She laughed and hung up the phone, turning her attention back to the black Challenger that was now right on her ass.

She growled and looked at her RPM and gasped.

Her car couldn't take much more of this, it was gonna blow if she didn't slow down. She cursed under her breath and decided to take her chances. Keeping her gas pedal to the floor, she set her car on auto pilot yet again and reached into her back seat, taking one of the large pieces of glass that would make her T-tops, she stood on her drivers seat and threw the first glass piece right at the windshield, and smirked glass shattered and she now had a clear view at the man In the drivers seat, looking more pissed than she had ever seen.

She narrowed her eyes and let the other large piece of glass go, aimed right at his head.

He had two choices, get hit by the large glass T-top or slam on the breaks and swerve out of the way, giving her a 3 minuet window to get away.

He took the latter.

She watched as his car became smaller and smaller in the distance and smiled, she had gotten away. Remembering that her car was getting ready to blow up, she quickly fell back into the driver's seat , hitting the breaks softly and shifting down, she rode at 90mps for a minute or two before she noticed the 8 loud, mean looking Harley's that took position around her car, almost like an escort.

She let out a sigh of relief when she noticed the 'Welcome to Charming' sigh and thanked god for her sisters obsession with biker gangs.

x.x.x.x.x.x

It only took them 7 minuets to get to the shop, where Baby'Doll could finally stop. She put her car in park and just sat there for a moment. One hand on the clutch and the other still on the wheel. Her breath was heavy and her heart was racing as she realized what had actually just taken place.

She was now the number one target of the Russian Mafia.

"FUCK"

"Fuck is exactly right, Baby'Doll" She looked up to see Tara who was still dressed in her scrubs and lab coat. Faster than she thought she was capable, she was out of the car and in Tara's arms, crying like a fucking baby infront of an entire biker gang.

x.x.x.x.x.

"The fuck is going on out here?" Clay screamed, noticing all the commotion and seeing the unfamiliar car in his lot.

"Tara's little sister was in a chase out on 75" Jax answered his president. "Little girl put up a pretty fuckin' decent fight" He added.

"Is that so?" He asked. Jax nodded.

"Why?" Clay asked his VP.

"Not really sure, Tara doesn't talk about her much. But from what I heard at the hospital, she was the get away driver for the Russian mafia for a while. Shit went bad, she wanted out but they wouldn't let her."

"So she decided to come to Charming?" Clay asked, his brow raising in that look he always got when he figured out something no one else could.

Jax's shoulders slumped.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, sounding winded.

"She just might be the key to our Russian problem" Clay smirked at Jax who shook his head.

x.x.x.x.x.x.

Baby'Doll had finally stopped crying and was now just hugging her older sister.

"You do know your gonna' have to tell them about it, right?" Tara spoke softly, trying not to upset the shorter girl in her arms who sniffled and nodded.

After a few more moments in Tara's warm embrace, she pulled herself away and opened the door to her Trans Am, pulling a lever on the floor board she walked around to the trunk of her car and opened it. Pulling out a huge and heavy looking duffle bag, she unzipped it and threw it at Tara's feet who gasped.

It was full if new, crisp hundred dollar bills.

Everyone outside just looked at her, so shocked they didn't know what to do.

Baby'Doll just shrugged and bit her lip, not knowing what to say.

x.x.x.x.x

She felt out of place at the large Red Oak table. She was seated at the very end, facing the man she now knew to be Clay. She had a blanked around her shoulders and a large glass of straight American Honey which she was taking rather large gulps of.

The room was silent, save for Juice's typing.

Baby'Doll wasn't stupid, she knew she couldn't put it off much longer. So she downed the rest of her glass and started unraveling the long, long story.

"I first met Iigor freshmen year of highschool. He was a senior and drove a 69' Mustang. I mean how could I say no?" She laughed a bit. "It was awesome at first, ya know? He would take me shopping and show me off to everyone he knew." She sighed. "It was rather lovely." She played with her empty glass for a minuet. "He gave me the Trans Am when I turned 16 and taught me how to drive. That's when I should have known something was wrong. I mean why would he be teaching me how to skip gears and control the car at over 200?" She let her eyes roam around the room before she started again.

"When I turned 17, he asked me to do him a favor which I said yes. I mean why wouldn't I? He was always so perfect to me. I didn't realize what was going on until I was right in the middle of everything. I mean it all just happened so slow. Before I knew it, I was part of a professional bank robbing ring." She sucked her teeth.

"It was awesome at first, I got a really big cut of all the money sense I was the driver." She smirked. "For a few months, I was one of the richest people in Moscow"

"But then shit started to get real, and money went missing." She took in a heavy breath.

"Everyone blamed me. Because I was new, because I couldn't be trusted, because I'm American."

She locked eyes with clay.

"And because the sons killed 5 of Iigor's favorite men on a gun deal gone bad."

Clay raised his brows.

"So I took all the money from the last job, filled my tank and left." She pulled the blanked tighter around her.

"I've been on the road for a week. Started in Long Island and they were on my tail the whole time. And its not the money they want back. Its me." She sighed and wished her glass was full again.

"Iigor's insane. He won't stop until Im back with him. He couldn't care less about the money."

"Alright" Clay spoke after letting all the information sink in.

"Your Tara's sister, and that makes you family." He spoke, looking her right In the eyes, giving her that look that could pierce into anyone's soul. "And around here we protect our own."

And for the first time in 7 days, Baby'Doll felt herself relax.

x.x.x.x.

**Dear God, I have so many ideas for this story. But it will be a Happy oc story, so ya'know c:**

**You know I don't know anything, fuck off.**


End file.
